


oh hey ellie

by renthewerecat



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Conversation, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hanging Out, Just Chilling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Hetero, Oneshot, Sleep, Sleepovers, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), ellie is gay, just chilling together, just hanging out, sleep over, sleeping, sleeping on couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: Ellie decides to hang out with her friends, and they all end up falling asleep on the couch
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/OFC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	oh hey ellie

**Author's Note:**

> i did not forget Ellie existed until now! i did not!

Henry and Charles where just hanging out on the couch, Charles was leaning against the arm, one leg up and the other one dangling off on the couch, Henry was laying in-between his leg and the back of the couch, head resting on his stomach, when suddenly Ellie enters uninvited, they’re all best friends so she has full access to their place “hey guys!” both of them jump up in surprise “Ellie! I wasn’t expecting you!” “ha, yeah, I just really had to show you something” Ellie shows the others her new choker, now with an added heart, with the lesbian and nonbinary flag on it “I saw that you two had your own flags on your stuff so I decided to join in” Henry gives her a thumbs up, and Charles smiles excitedly “that’s amazing Ellie! I didn’t know you’re nonbinary!” Ellie rubs the back of her neck “heh, it’s a bit complicated...” Charles leans back “oh it’s fine; well now that you’re here, wanna come just chat with us?” “Well of course, I’m not just gonna come in and just leave now am I!” she walks over and sits down, next too Charles, resting her feet on the coffee table “so, what have you guys been up too” Henry and Charles look too each other, then back too Ellie “oh nothing much really, just hanging out on this couch mostly” “sounds boring” Ellie smirks at the two “are you sure that’s all you did, did you get with anyone?” she looks at both of them “maybe hook up with someone?” it’s clear too Henry that she’s implying that the two got together, and he simply blushes and looks away, Charles doesn’t get it like Henry though “oh, not really, not really anyone who would like me back...” Ellie leans in a bit closer “got your eye on anyone there, Charles?” Ellie seems to be ignoring henrys obviously flustered expression, and he’s very relieved by that, but now Charles is blushing as well “oh well maybe someone, I’m not sure he likes me back though...” Ellie chuckles and goes to say something else, but Charles quickly changes the topic “w-well um, what about you?” Ellie leans back, looking wishfully at the distance “oh there’s this girl I see every day, she works at a grocery store, we talked for a bit and she ended up giving me her number, we talked every day but like, we’re not official yet...” “Did you want any help from us?” Ellie turns too him “I can do this myself, just taking my time, maybe she’ll say it first, I really don’t know” Charles leans back against Henry, Ellie smirks “okay, but seriously, you two are like so close, are you sure you’re not dating?” both of them blush, Henry quickly shakes his head, denying the thought entirely “we’re just friends Ellie! Best of friends!” Ellie sits on the arm of the chair “really? Because you two where cuddling when I walked in?” Charles was quick to retort, while Henry just buries his face in his hands “he where just hanging out! It wasn’t cuddling!” Ellie joking puts her hands up “fine, fine, I’m not getting into your personal problems, that’s your problem” Charles leans back against Henry, and they just spend the rest of the day talking, eventually the sun goes down, they don’t even notice, until Henry, who was leaning against Charles’ arm, falls asleep, Charles smiles warmly at the sleeping thief “oh I guess it is really late... maybe I should go home” “oh you can stay with us if you want, it can be like a sleep over!” “I mean you usually do more than just sleep in a sleep over, but alright” Charles smiles at Henry again, and then looks back too Ellie “hey can you get us our blanket, I can’t really move...” Ellie laughs at Charles’ predicament “yeah sure” “thanks Ellie, the big blanket is just behind the couch” Ellie nods and leans over the arm of the couch and grabs the blanket, it’s a big fluffy red blanket, enough fluff that as she pulls it up the floor and her clothes is covered in this dog fur like fluff; she sits next to Charles and throws the blanket over the three of them, Henry fidgets under the blanket too keep his head outside of it “Ellie, you can sit closer to us” Ellie laughs “no hetero” she jokes, Charles laughs back and sleepily echoes “no hetero” and Ellie leans against his shoulder, and all three of them fall asleep on the couch


End file.
